


The Wolf & the Hare

by sinnanasti, TheArtOfSuicide



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Blonde!Lydia, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSuicide/pseuds/TheArtOfSuicide
Summary: When an albino rabbit and a lone wolf, both freaks of their kind, cross paths, temperatures rise in the snowcapped forest. Can they overcome their natures, or will they succumb to basic animal instincts?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	The Wolf & the Hare

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is a roleplay between myself, **TheArtOfSuicide** , and my friend, **SinnaNasti**. They are writing as Betelgeuse and I as Lydia. This is a **HYBRID AU**. _What's that?_ You may be wondering. I didn't know either and had to have it explained to me so here's a basic breakdown for those of you who may have been just as unaware as me.
> 
>  **Hybrid:** A half-human/half-animal creature. They have the ears and tails and everything else is humanoid.
> 
> This story takes place in a world where we can rationalize the existence of anime catgirls. I'm convinced it's the gateway drug to furry porn, but I love it. Is everyone clear? We all on the same page? Awesome! For now, this shall remain a one-shot unless my roleplay partner and I become re-inspired to write more. Please do enjoy the porn. I know I did.

Betelgeuse hated the winter. Cold, snowy, annoying. Everything was either dead, dying, or in hiding. The snow-covered everything and made it hard for him to see where he was walking, meaning he could unknowingly sink a foot into a trap without even knowing it was there, which is what he managed to do.

The teeth of the trap dug into his ankle and made him howl in pain, his ears flat against the top of his head. He growled at the hatch, trying to wrench it free but only digging the metal teeth further into his skin and muscle. Fuck this. He didn't have _time_ for this. The clouds were darkening, and he wasn't even close to his den yet… The last thing the wolf wanted was to be caught in the storm of the season because of some stupid trap.

Movement from the corner of his eye had Betelgeuse snapping his jaws in the air, coming a few inches away from a little albino bunny girl's face.

* * *

Lydia loved the winter. Cold, snowy, _amazing_. Here, she blended in, was truly invisible among her many darker-furred brethren. Brothers and sisters and cousins, dozens upon dozens of them, each sporting long ears and fluffy little tails in the prettiest shades of dark brown and even the occasional red hare.

Only she was the _freak_ in her village, with her blindingly white ears and tail, paired with crimson eyes that the other buns whispered and hissed at as good as any bobcat, calling them an _omen_. Her own mother and father were off-put by her, doting their attention on the rest of the litter and condemning her the runt so that she was cursed also to be smaller and weaker than her superior kin.

But in the Winter, she _thrived._ While the rest of them slept and hibernated and nibbled on their greedily kept store of food, Lydia took the bounty of what was left behind in the icy tundra for herself. Sweet berries the others didn't know anything about grew under the frost, as well as savory roots and herbs. Fair complexion keeping her camouflaged from predators, she collected her own sustenance and braved the frozen world.

Today, however, found her a rare sight. Snarling on the other side of the thicket, she spotted a _wolf!_ Splashes of crimson stained the disrupted blanket of snow around him while he raged and snarled, and it became clear that his poor leg was caught in a hunter's trap. Nose twitching, ears pressed down flat in sympathy, Lydia _oh so carefully_ crept forward, her basket of goodies abandoned in the brush for the time being.

It took some finesse, but with nimble fingers, she managed to release the chain mechanism, freeing him, just in time for the beast to take notice of her.

_"Meep!"_

In the matter of a split second, she was gone, tumbling back into the bush, grabbing her basket on the way, and then immediately freezing on the other side of a nearby oak. _Be still. Invisible._ _ **Blend.**_ _Why did you DO THAT, Lydia?_

* * *

As soon as the bunny was there, she was gone. Betelgeuse wasn't even entirely _sure_ she had been there except for the now limp trap laying by his ankle rather than in it. He sniffed and licked at his wound, growling at the trap before throwing it away from himself. The cold was getting to him even more, and he shivered like a newborn pup as he stood.

"Better run home, bunny. Storm's comin' n' you'll be caught in it," he rumbled in the bunny's general direction of escape. And with his warning, the wolf limped back to his den.

It was rather small, enough for himself and his kills, and kept the heat in so he was comfortable even in the worst of storms. The wolf fell back onto his pile of furs and sweetgrass, bending to look at his ankle. No broken bones, but he was bleeding and hurting from the rips in his leg. And, of course, he didn't have any leftover medical supplies… _Fuck_.

The smell of bunny filled his nose, and he saw bright crimson eyes at the front of his den. She blended into the snow except for those wide eyes, and he grinned a bit at the sight.

"What, you come to see the big bad wolf all hurt? Gloat to y' stupid bunny buddies?"

* * *

A storm _was_ coming. Rather than a calming, safe winter-white, gray clouds were beginning to curl in the sky. She was so deep in the wood, the high tops of the pines had hidden it from her. A horrified gasp was swallowed behind her palms to keep from giving away her location as he limped away… in the opposite direction…

Maybe… he did _warn_ her, didn't he? And she did him a favor letting him out of the trap like that.

"I don't _have_ any bunny buddies," she admitted meekly at the entrance to his den, strung tight, ready to leap away at a moment's notice and try her luck in the coming storm. "They're all sleeping, and they won't let me share their food."

The gently quaking basket at her side spoke her truth, as well as revealed how cold she really was trudging out there in the snow. Though she blended in well enough, her biological makeup hadn't gifted her with the tools necessary to endure it for too terribly long, and she'd already been out there for a while.

"You're still bleeding," biting an icy pink lip, Lydia tiptoed just a few feet deeper, close enough for the dark walls of the cave to more clearly outline her stark coloring and petite stature.

"I have aloe and clay and herbs to make a salve," she offered tentatively, brandishing the basket more clearly, "and bandage. If you let me wait out the storm with you here, I'll take care of your wound."

It seemed like a fair trade, but she still feared that he wouldn't want to let a stupid little bunny stink up his space for that long.

"I'll leave as soon as the storm's over! And I won't talk or bug you or touch any of your things. I'll sit right over here by this wall if you want. Just… _please?'_ An icy blast of wet snow hit her back from the cave's entrance, and she shivered violently, wincing at the slap of it. "I don't know if I'll make it out there..."

She didn't know if she would make it in here, but the odds were stacked against her.

* * *

Her fear smelled… Delectable. Delicious and sweet, he wanted to eat her up just from the smell alone. Betelgeuse licked his lips as he watched her step slowly into his den.

"You're real brave, bunny," he hummed. But he didn't move, save for rolling onto his back and extending his wounded leg to her. "Go on then. Get to work."

He chuckled when she shook and squealed at the cold snow, the storm already starting. Oh, she was so cute. All soft white fur and tiny curves, floppy ears held low to her head as she worked. The wolf growled when she laid delicate hands on his ankle, smearing the salve on his skin and then wrapping it up. It did feel better when she had it covered and cared for, though.

"Have a fur," he huffed when he had had enough of her shivering, throwing a soft fur at the bunny. Her tiny tits were rosy, nipples peaked in the cold of the den. Betelgeuse stood slowly, going to the den entrance to drag the covering across it, blocking out the storm with a thick canopy of woven vines and bark.

He limped back to his bed and fell into the softness, groaning. "You can stay until the storm's done. Then ya get out. And y' can share my bed. Stay warm and keep from fuckin' dyin' of cold."

* * *

Trying very hard not to think about if she could recognize the exact shade of the fur wrapped around her shoulders, Lydia dared to inch closer to the fire as he groused about, wide red eyes locked on him the whole time. He had every opportunity to pounce and make a dinner of her… but he didn't. Even when she was up close and wrapping his ankle, his fangs and talons stayed sheathed. He _did_ growl, but it seemed more reflexive than anything and Lydia found she wasn't exactly scared by it. It made her _flush._

His belly bulged, telling of the wolf having eaten recently. Obscenely, this made Lydia feel even more at ease. He was too full to pose a threat. Couldn't eat her even if he wanted to. The offer to share his bed was similarly tempting. Lydia had only ever known cold, lonely winters. brothers and sisters shunning her from the cuddle pile.

The fur of unknown origin still wrapped around her shoulders, she watched. And watched and watched without speaking, remembering her promise not to, until his eyes were closed and his chest was moving at an even tempo. Then, she crawled nearer and paused. Then nearer… and then she _pounced_ , burrowing beneath the fur he was covered by‒ taking the one she still wore with her as well‒ and pressing her round bottom and the entire curve of her back and thighs up snug against him. He was so _warm_. Her head was tucked beneath the soft furs, hiding the teeny tiny smile on her pink lips.

_Cozy._

* * *

He pretended to sleep while she fought her instincts to run from him, amused as he watched her through half-closed eyes. The wolf was even more amused by her jumping in and burrowing against him, a soft _oof_ sounding when her head hit his belly. She was… really cute. He half wanted her fuzz in his collection of furs, but the little flecks of white from her shedding had him content.

Betelgeuse didn't miss the little flush of her cheeks when he rumbled his warning growl and caught what he imagined was some kind of interest from her. Bunnies and their feelings. Once the bunny had settled in his bed, her plump little cunt resting atop his soft dick, he relaxed a bit. Her nervousness had rubbed off on him, making his teeth stand on edge. But she was soft and warm and so delicate against him.

He could eat her up… Could bury his teeth in her pretty pale neck and bathe her in crimson. Betelgeuse's mouth traveled down to rest just above her pulse, lips brushing over her skin in the faintest of touches. She was so _brave_ … Or stupid. Either way, he was fattening up between her legs, cock stirring in the plushness and his tongue pressing into her skin to get her taste.

Maybe he could have her in a different way… Keep her as a pet rather than a snack.

* * *

Instinctively, she fell into submissive body language while snuggling up with the wolf, _purring_ almost in warmth and pleasure as he lathed her with attention. Bunnies were social creatures, not meant to be shunned the way she was. With an itty bitty smile, she bared her entire white throat to his tiny kisses and licks, more than happy to defer to his obvious physical superiority when he was keeping her so _warm_ and making her feel so _good_. A long, thick, striped tail so different from her own came to rest over her hip and she gasped wondrously at the sensation, raking harmless claws through the foreign coarse fur. They were made for digging through dirt rather than gutting prey. All the while her little nub of fluff twitched endlessly above his hardening groin. She willed it to stop before he got annoyed and changed his mind about liking her‒ which he must have. Why else would he treat her so nice and let her share his cave?

"I like your tail," she admitted, still scratching sweetly through the slightly tangled fur. "And your ears. My tail doesn't do _anything_ … and my ears get in the way of _everything_ …"

A deep yawn parted her lips wide and she fell into a full-body stretch that exposed even more of her fragile, rippable throat, pressed even more of her soft little bottom against him. Then all at once, she went limp, just as vulnerable and tasty as before.

"Thank you for saving me from the storm…" her eyelids were flagging, a wave of thick blonde lashes soon hiding ruby eyes from him. "My name is Lydia… What's yours?"

* * *

Oh, she was too much… Too trusting and open, baring her sweet throat to him and tickling his dick with her fluffy tail. He groaned softly, licking her neck as his hips jolted forward a bit. He just had to wait until she was asleep… Then he could have a meal.

But that idea changed when she complimented him- his ears and his tail, and _oh_ those little claws felt nice when they were grooming him. She had undone the tangles in his fur before he had even known what she was doing, and his fingers were rubbing the soft fluff of her ears with a gentle touch. Gone were the thoughts of raping then devouring the little white puffball, replaced with the urge to… Protect her.

Betelgeuse grunted as he pulled her flush against him, cock settling hot and heavy between her creamy thighs. She was limp and on the edge of sleep… He could test her limits. One hand stayed atop her head with her fluffy white hair and ears, the other cupping a little tit. He rolled her nipple between two fingers and a drop of drool landed on her shoulder.

The topic of names made him pause, tail swishing and brushing against her little nose for a moment. He spoke after she let out a little sneeze, thighs clenching around his cock and making his eyes cross.

"N-Name's Betelgeuse… Can call me Betel if ya want. Now hush 'n getta sleep," he huffed in her ear, claws barely grazing the soft flesh of her breast. He'd mark her when she was asleep, give her a pretty bite just above her poof of a tail to wear home.

Once she wandered into his den, she was his. And he was going to keep her, come hell or high water.

* * *

She purred low and sweet for him when he started in on rubbing her sensitive, floppy ear, one of her thighs beginning to quake involuntarily as endorphins were released and warm, hazy pleasure made the blood in her veins feel thick. Arching into the sensation, her teat was pushed harder into his massaging palm, jaw dropping lax and open so one of the deadly claws scritch-scratching her ears could stray and feel what her lips and the inside of her little soft mouth felt like too.

Lydia felt _robbed_. Was this what the other bunnies had been withholding her entire life? This was what affection and pets and snuggles felt like? She could cry. She _did_ cry, just a single tear down her snowy cheek while her poor leg continued to shake against her will. He let up eventually, and her body was exhausted by the ordeal, going lax once more, borderline panting breaths puffed against his arm. He was so _nice_. This was so _perfect_. It could never last. It was only happening because she just so happened to do him a favor on the same day he could find an opportunity to return the life debt. Come morning, their contract would be null and void. He would require another meal, and she would need a different shelter. But for now, she could rest.

"I wish we could be friends forever, Betelgeuse," she confessed before dreams took her, touch-starved and overwhelmed by the feast of sensation he presented.

* * *

She was such a sweet little thing… The leg kicking was adorable and he enjoyed the softness of her mouth and tongue. He kissed her neck and jaw softly, scraping her skin with his teeth. Betelgeuse sighed against her neck, waiting until she was asleep to act.

He tested her gently, making sure the bunny was completely asleep before he started rolling his hips slowly. He slipped between her thighs, huffing as his cock was squeezed sweetly. There was some guilt in his belly from his taking advantage of the bunny, but he was _needy_ and she was so perfect. His hands stayed on her cute little tits, mouth suckling on her shoulder and making a pretty mark in her pale skin.

When he came, the wolf grunted as he splashed hot cum on her soft belly, amazed at how it faded into the color of her skin. A wipe of a spare fur and she was cleaned, turned to face him, and smushed close to his chest. Betelgeuse sighed as he fell asleep, eyes closing slowly.

In the morning, she was gone. The spot she had taken up was cold and empty, and Betelgeuse felt some sort of rage settle in his belly. Lydia was gone, no goodbyes or anything… He _hated_ this. She had taken his heart and the fur she had been wrapped up in and just disappeared into the world. Betelgeuse limped out to the entrance of his den, letting out a loud howl that sounded through the forest, his teeth bared at the end.

* * *

Lydia had no desire to leave his arms when she awoke that day after the storm. They were thick and solid and kept her warm even though the fire had long burnt out. Additionally, his tail was draped lovingly, possessively over her hindquarters, fluffing out over her back.

_Grrrooowwwwllll…_

This one didn't come from his thick, attractive throat, but from the gut she was so cozily cuddled up to. Everything went rigid. The special world she had with the wolf there in his secret cave shattered. It wasn't to be. As soon as he awoke and retained his better senses, those sweet kisses would turn to bites.

With the same finesse she used to save his mangy life, she escaped his dozing arms, collected her basket, stole one of his furs for the tax of having taken care of his ankle, and then skedaddled into the wood. The howl that shook the trees seconds later made her usually lax ears stand up straight, eyes wide and senses alert.

 _It was time to run_. All Winter long, that was the game they played. He was on the hunt for her, and Lydia wasn't about to let him win. Too much was at stake. _Why was he so deadset on hunting her? Didn't he care about her? Or was he that eager for a taste? Did he think himself cheated? If so, why not just kill her when he had the chance?_

The answer eluded her, and the mystery of not knowing tortured. One day, hidden like a chameleon at the base of a tree, she watched him run just feet past her and tackle a defenseless mound of snow to the ground, only to cry out mournfully when he realized he had been fooled once again. She almost revealed herself then and there, hurt by his torment, only to hold back, remembering the potential cost.

_But his arms had been so warm..._

* * *

After the bunny left, disappearing like the ghost she reminded him of, he was _consumed_ with the thought of her. Every snowbank turned into floppy white ears and bright red eyes, but he never found her. Each time the woods fooled him, Betelgeuse's ire grew. Through the winter he chased her scent, doubling back to catch her trail and finding nothing but old fur and snapped twigs.

He collected every piece of snowy fur when he found it, intent on fluffing his bed and pillow with it to keep Lydia's scent near him. Betelgeuse was loathed to see it in the mornings, but when he fucked his fist, face buried in his pillow to inhale her scent, he could imagine her clear as day.

When spring arrived and the smell of bunny heat caught him, he was tempted- _very_ tempted- to ambush the warren and tear it up to get back at them. They had taken his Lydia away, why did they get to mate that spring and he was left stalking the woods for an elusive white hare? They would have served him better as _food_ _ **.**_

But then, her smell found its way into his nose. Sweet and heady- like honeysuckle and jasmine- and oh so _ripe with hormones_. She was in heat, and alone, and he was immediately on the trail.

It only took him an hour to find her, flushed pink and sluggishly wandering around the grasses for food. The wolf waited until she had bent down- showing off the creamy, slick pink of her little cunt- to pounce on the bunny.

" _I found you!"_

* * *

With the melting of the snow, Lydia lost her coverage, her camouflage. Her days were numbered. It was only a matter of time until the wolf found her now with how she stuck out against the dark earth and foliage‒ like a _freak._

This Spring marked her first heat, her first taste of the torture she had been brought into this world to endure. No matter how much she flattered, how available she was, how well she provided for herself and the other bunnies despite her lack of rest that Winter‒ they _still_ shunned her. None of the males turned a nose her way, ignoring the way she keened and presented herself.

It _hurt_ ; physically, emotionally, mentally. Was she _that_ ugly? That undesirable? Apparently so. Unable to bear the rejection at such a sensitive peak in her life, she crawled into the dangerous woods. She hadn't been there for a while, weary of the wolf, only venturing just on the outskirts of the territory where others might be able to hear her scream.

 _Not that any would come running to the rescue if they did_.

She couldn't blame them, really. She wouldn't want to bring any baby buns into the world cursed with her defect, doomed to a life of solitude and rejection. Sobbing and destitute, yearning for something to come along and just end her misery already, she crawled along the forest floor, slumping unwittingly back into the rutting position when she spotted a carrot root to nibble on.

This is how the wolf found her.

 _"MEEP!"_ She struggled for all of two seconds before giving in fully to the strange but familiar embrace. Weeping, writhing against him like a wobbly kitten to a bushel of catnip, she finally surrendered. "Just _eat me_ then since you want to so badly! I can't live like this anymore! No _touch_ , no _love_ , just meanness and loneliness all the time... Every day…"

Rubbing against him the way she was, even knowing her death was imminent, was the happiest Lydia had felt since running away from him. Again, she bared her throat in full submission, ready to accept her fate.

"So _take me_. I'm _yours_."

* * *

Her melancholy and dramatics had Betelgeuse laughing as he held her down. He kept his full weight on her, cock hardening as he felt the wet heat of her cunt against him. She was so _strange_ , so entertaining… He was entranced.

Instead of biting down to kill, Betelgeuse sunk his teeth into her neck enough to leave a mark. She was his- she gave herself willingly, after all, that meant he could claim her as he wished. His tongue slid up her neck in a slow, wet lick. The wolf huffed at her taste, ripe and sweet and so perfect. Lydia smelled better than any wolf he had scented before.

"Not gonna _eat_ you," he growled. He kept his hand pressed to her back to keep the bunny down, then moved so he could see and pet over her flushed cunt. "Lookit how pretty you are… No one fucked you, huh? Li'l pricks… But I should thank 'em, no I gotcha all to myself," he purred against her ass, sinking his teeth into her skin for another mark.

"Stay with me, Lydia… Lemme treat you good 'n show ya what you're missin'," he sighed against her milky skin. His fingers already teased at her pussy, sliding against the soft lips and just barely grazing over her clit. "Need a good mate for yer heat… I need a good mate too. Can help each other out, 'specially since yer body wants a nice fat load a cum in it."

Betelgeuse grinned when she shivered, ranging above her to rub the pointed tip of his cock over her sensitive opening. Her noises were music to his ears, and he could feel himself slipping into a heat addled mindset from her smell. Oh, what a wonderful spring this was...

* * *

Lydia blinked once, then twice, entirely thrown off by the things he said, what he actually had the gall to suggest. It was _unheard_ of! Sure, sometimes hybrids partook in interspecies shenanigans, but it was rare, and certainly never resulted in a mated pair. Predators and prey, in particular, _never_ bred. After all, it put a real damper on the relationship if prey gave birth to prey that their predator parent was then enticed to eat.

Then again… she _did_ like him. So very much, and he seemed to like her too.

"Mate…?" She blinked back at him, the picture of cute confusion with a tilted neck and half bent ear. "But I'm‒ I'm a _bun_."

Didn't he know? _Of course he knew_. He must have been a freak, too. It wasn't normal for wolves to travel and live alone the way he did, no family or friends to help him on the hunt… just like she didn't have any family or friends to shelter her and keep her warm in the cold time…

"You don't want someone stronger? Or prettier? Who eats like you do?"

How would they ever break bread together? She wouldn't be nibbling on any bunny ears, thank you very much, and she was hardpressed to see him sharing in her leafy greens. Even as she tried to discredit it, tried to think of every reason it would never work out, she melted at his touch, a visible line of clear fluid leaking down her inner thigh from the dripping center of heat between her legs. His bites only made her burn hotter, whimper and shake and hate herself for not letting him catch her sooner.

"I'm… I'm a _freak_ … You don't want babies that look like _me_ …"

* * *

" _I want you_ ," he growled in one floppy ear, humping against her and letting the bunny feel the long slide of his cock. "Gonna have you… Already marked you in winter. My _mate_ , for life."

It was a strange setup, he knew, but she was just the thing he wanted as his life mate. Delicate, snowy, _helpless_ , and so darling he felt his teeth ache from the sweetness. He was going to have her, no matter what she or any other creature said. And if it meant they would have some problems with food and their natures? Fuck it, he could deal with that.

Betelgeuse grunted as she kept talking, finally just spreading her cute cheeks apart and licking hot and heavy over her cunt. Her words ended with her cute meep and he groaned into her core, licking into the bunny eagerly. His hands roamed her body while he ate her out, scratching and making soft red marks all over her body. He was going to mark her up, make it clear to all that she was _his._

A suck to her clit and a couple of fingers pressed into her heat had him aching even more to just ravage her. He pulled his mouth away, panting against her thigh. "Fuckin' delicious… Only way I'll eat you's like this, Lyds."

He was quick to mount her, teasing over her entrance and nipping at the base of her neck. The wolf was waiting for her to beg him for it, huffing her heat scent and slobbering over her delicate neck.

* * *

_Marked her?_ Is that what that little red bruise on her neck had been? It took longer to go away than a normal bruise, and Lydia found that while it lasted, predators that weren't him were almost _repelled_ by her. He was the only source of danger she had to worry about the rest of Winter. Lydia only had scant few seconds to let the realization sink in before he was devouring her, lashing her sensitive clit over and over again with a wide, wet, rough dog tongue. She fell into fits, thighs quivering until the soft, fatty flesh shook against his face, fists digging into the dirt until grass and mud were caught under her nails. Right as fireworks exploded across her vision and she released a lovely wail into the woods, marking the bun's first-ever orgasm in her life, a rustle from a nearby brush caught her attention even as the wolf continued to devour.

 _It was Claire_.

She was a beautiful, but cruel, bun with dark golden fur, bronze skin, and eyes the color of the sky. She had her pick of the male specimens that year, and from the looks of it, had already finished her mating. _That fast, Claire?_ Lydia thought to herself spitefully, enjoying the look of shock in the beautiful bun's eyes as she watched their resident black sheep‒ so to speak‒ receive an oral servicing from the monster that haunted their wood.

_That's right. Take it all in. Me! With the_ _**wolf!** _

"Mate me," Lydia whined, snowy cheek pressed to the ground and ruby gaze locked on their shocked audience. Betelgeuse was too enraptured, too far gone in the scent and taste of her heat to bother stopping just because some stupid bun he didn't care about was watching.

" _Breed me_ … Give me _babies_..."

Claire was in shock, frozen, unable to look away. _This couldn't be real..._

* * *

When Lydia came against his face, he gulped down every drop of slick that he could. He was already hard, out of his sheath, and humping the air while he let her collect herself. Lydia's scent covered the second bunny's, even when the wind shifted and he caught the barest hint of her scent. His nose twitched just a moment- what kind of bunny smelled so _gross_ to him- before he was shoving Lydia's legs apart.

Betelgeuse howled as he sank into the albino bunny, rutting fully into her and taking a moment to get used to the wet heat around him. Heats were his favorite… Everything was soft and scalding and so _wet_ for him to get lost in. His face was buried in Lydia's neck, suckling a dark mark onto her pretty skin, as he slowly rocked into her. She opened up like a little flower under him and just mewled and wailed as he took her first heat, her first ever fuck. There was something so _erotic_ about stealing away her first time from the rabbits that shunned her, molding her into a pretty little slut just for himself.

His teeth sunk into her neck and made a proper mark in her skin as he started fucking her for real. Betelgeuse held tight to her hips, panting and drooling on her neck. It was so delicious… Every jolt of her little body made him shiver and grunt while his hips thrust roughly into her. At this point the wolf wasn't caring about possibly hurting the little thing, just chasing his pleasure and breeding her like she begged him to.

"Better than any wolf I've had," he growled, loud enough for both bunnies to hear. "Cute little bunny… Makin' me chase you all winter 'n make a fuckin' fool of myself jumping in snow thinkin' it was you." He pushed in fully, grunting happily when he felt the beginnings of his knot push against her. Briefly, he wondered if she would even be able to fit it inside her little cunt, but fuck if he wasn't going to _try_.

He shuffled his legs further apart, a big hand spanning over her ribs and teasing a nipple between two fingers. "Such a cute li'l bunny. Only dick you've gotten's mine. Big fat doggy cock's the first one in that tiny snatch. Gonna ruin ya for any other male," he cackled, huffing hard against her neck. His knot stretched her with each thrust forward, sliding in a bit more each time, and he shivered at the _closeness_ of knotting her.

"Gonna breed you full… Give ya a nice load 'n then fuck ya more after."

* * *

Claire was having a disappointing heat. Her first two males were eager enough, the biggest and fluffiest the warren had to offer, but they left her frustrated and incomplete after they'd finished inside her and collapsed to the ground. A third and fourth quick-to-nut lover managed to bring her to an unsatisfying orgasm, and the fifth almost got punched in the nose when he came sniffing.

Her first orgy had been _magical_. This was her third, and the magic was wearing off. Like, it made _total_ sense that they were so into her, but did they all have to be such _two pump chumps!?_ Would it KILL one of them to slow down for a minute and check on how _she_ was doing instead of worrying about their own tiny bunny dicks!?

Incensed, she abandoned the orgy in search of a mid-mating snack. Some of those little pink berries she enjoyed were sure to boost her mood before she returned for the next round. This is how she found them; the _freak_ and the _monster_. It was a relief to not see that eye-sore in camp for this year's heat. She was _blinding_ , her predator-attracting coloration distracting from Claire's demure beauty.

Now, Claire understood the reasoning behind her absence. She couldn't look away, cheek's flushing and her own used cunt, still dripping with cum, quivering at the filthy, taboo sight. At first, she was certain she'd stumbled upon what was going to be a bloody and gory murder, but the wolf had other plans. _Mate her? For LIFE?_ She wanted to feel petty and spiteful, to laugh at Lydia being cursed to only endure one cock the rest of her pathetic life… _but what a cock it was._

Thick… veiny… with a strange flared bulb at the base which would lodge him in there nice and deep whenever he got to it. Ugly green jealousy flared. No one had ever tasted her pussy. No one had ever taken time to prime and _claim_ her as thoroughly as Lydia was being claimed. The sounds in the clearing were wet and obscene, the view even more so.

"F-freak…!" She declared weakly, hating them both, hating herself and her life. The wolf's sharp green gaze flickered up. Claire froze, then ran. Lydia never even heard her. After the initial penetration, she only had bright red eyes and floppy white ears for her brutal lover.

" _Fuck_ me!" She demanded, meeting him for every rough slap of his hips as good as any alpha bitch might. When his teeth and claws got too sloppy and drew blood, she didn't cringe or rage, but _hiss_ in pleasure, groaning chest-deep, her little pussy tightening like a vice around him. Tiny claws dug deep into the dirt to give her equal purchase against his superior strength, she pushed back and arched when he thrust, the powerful joining finally burying his knot completely in her. Now, they were locked.

"Mmmmfff," she whined, shuffling ineffectively, trying her best to just keep _fuck fuck fucking_ despite the physical obstacle. "It's _stuck_ ," she pouted, almost crying. Grinding back against him felt good, and it hit that spot enough to make her cum again, but her instincts demanded she _hop_ and _bounce_ and _move_ as bunnies were prone to do.

* * *

Betelgeuse snarled in the direction of the call of _freak_ , seeing some stupid blond colored bunny hidden in the bushes. He wanted to chase her down, rip her throat out, but the slide of his knot into Lydia had his mind completely taken over. The feeling of her tight cut squeezing so deliciously around him had the wolf frothing happily, growling and snarling as she _kept moving_ on him. Stupid bunnies ad stupid squirming, he was on fire from the pleasure.

When he came, it was a hot rush in her guts, filling the bunny to the brim and gushing with each snap of her tiny hips. "'S a fuckin' knot. Keeps ya still, gets my cum stuck in ya," he wheezed in her ear, shoving at the bunny to keep her motionless as he rode his high. It took him a while to calm down, knot deflating slowly over the course of a half-hour. The wolf sighed as he slid out of her, a slimy rush of come following the pointed tip of his cock.

He let her move around and get her bunny energy out, laying back in the soft grass. To be fair, Lydia had taken her breeding like a wolf would, minus the laziness. The teeth and claws in her pale skin made her crazy- even making her moan a few times- and she was just as eager as he was as they fucked. Her scent was still strong, making his dick hard again, and he dragged the bunny into his lap. "Who was that dumb peeping Tom?" he asked as he slid his fingers inside Lydia, fucking all of his cum back into her little snatch. "Called ya a freak… Think she'll be m'next meal after I breed you stupid."

Betelgeuse, although a rough creature, was soft for the little rabbit in his arms, even softer now that she smelled like him and had a belly full of his cum. But he couldn't _stand_ the thought of her being hurt by others. He was the only one allowed to call her any names, to hurt her. She was his mate and he wasn't going to let some prissy bitch hurt Lydia's heart.

"Might eat 'em all… All the ones that were mean to ya. All the stupid fucks tha' hurt ya," he snarled in her ear as his fingers pressed deeper and curled into her sweet spot. He was determined to make her cum again, make her cum as many times as he could. She deserved it.

* * *

Lydia never stopped. Despite his biting and snarling and pushing her to be still, she kept vibrating with energy while he slumped his great growling weight over her, deflating. This was the best kind of cuddling in Lydia's opinion, and she was able to bring herself to orgasm a handful more times like this just by huffing and puffing and pushing her entire body into grinding up against him as they lay there.

When the tired old wolf finally rolled off of her and onto his back, Lydia easily followed as he dragged her with, thighs settling on either side of his hips. His rude talk of devouring all of her bullies inspired conflicting feelings of horror and satisfaction, tangled up in a haze of lust that just wouldn't quit.

"That was Claire," she panted, one little hand petting curiously along his revived cock while the other stayed plastered to the middle of his chest, holding him down to give purchase to her bouncing on his fingers. If he were at peak strength, she wouldn't have been able to top him in such a way, but his first orgasm seemed to have left him woozy and ready to be taken advantage of.

"She's the _prettiest_ bunny." Very quickly, Lydia grew frustrated with his fingers and needed more, switching them out for the hunk of flesh she'd sweetly jerked back to hardness. Rough and fast, she impaled herself, crying out once in rapture at the sweet sting of him stretching her before continuing to ride him, tits hair and ears flopping about wildly. "Everyone‒ wants her to have‒ _their_ babies‒"

Even now, even using this wolf for all he was worth to slake her heat and soak up what affection he had to offer‒ _affection she deserved, affection she was denied‒_ Lydia was hurt by the memory of their rejection, little frustrated tears balling in the corner of her red eyes when she thought of it while the incoming climax eluded her. She didn't want to know if he went out later and got himself a snack. After all, a wolf's gotta eat.

"No one wants _my_ babies‒ because I attract‒" she slammed down hard, pushing the beginnings of his knot just slightly into her, but she wasn't strong enough to push it all. Nevertheless, the added girth and depth was able to bring her to peak yet again. _"Predators!"_

* * *

Betelgeuse growled and cursed as she writhed and cried and squirmed on him. She was so mean, overstimulating him and making him almost _hurt_ when she rode him. All of her little orgasms slicked his cock and fur, making the fluff sticky and standing up in little peaks. The little thing was so cute as she chased her pleasure using his body like it was her personal toy, and he was way hotter for the treatment than he anticipated. He loved how she was so eager for him and his cock, found the bunny almost addicting. Maybe he would be a bunny fucker after this, or maybe he had just found the perfect mate.

Either way, Betelgeuse loved it.

"Claire's a lil' bitch… Ugly bitch tha' won't bother ya again, Lyds. Gonna make sure o' that." Already know she ain't gonna mess witcha after this. Seein' you fuck a big wolf musta made her scared," he chuckled. It seemed like there was barely any time between his cock going soft and her stroking him back to stiff again, fitting her little cunt around him.

Some other wolves had told him how energetic bunnies were when they had their orgies, but Betelgeuse wasn't prepared for how insatiable Lydia was. She exceeded any expectation he had about their coupling- but in the best way possible.

He grunted as she mentioned no one wanting her babies, finally grabbing the bunny's hips and slamming up into her.

"Fuck that… _I_ want your babies. Have a cute li'l white pup… Make a perfect predator. Gonna gimme a whole fuckin' litter, babes. Fill that cunt up and get you heavy with pups." His voice was a deep snarl, full of excitement and lust. Once his knot popped into the bunny he was cumming once again, howling into the spring air. His fangs dug into her shoulder for another solid mark. The wolf was still planning on consuming the bunnies that had bullied his little mate but would save that for when she exhausted herself.

The wolf sighed against her pale skin and lapped at the blood that stained her, rocking his hips slowly into the bunny. "You're mine now… Gonna take care of ya, Lyds."

* * *

Lydia's bounty of seemingly endless energy was meeting its end, but the horny, enamored little bunny wasn't ready to give up so easily. Now that she understood how it worked, she was quite unwilling to let his knot deflate again and leave her feeling empty. Her legs squeezed around his waist tight, grinding herself down hard, jostling his still rigid length within her while she circled her slim hips slowly, desperately. The irrational goal in mind was to just keep him hard and stuck inside of her forever.

When she could _feel_ him starting to soften again, she _cried out_ ; "No," whining pitifully, dappling kisses over his strung taut neck and up into his mangy dirty blonde hairline. "Keep it _hard_. Don't _stop_."

Everything was so _hot_ and _wet_. The thought of raising a litter of his pups, of him _wanting_ them to look like her had her on cloud nine. It was taboo, not at all the life she imagined for herself. She thought that maybe one heat she would be able to convince one of the weaker males to give her their seed so she could know what it was to be a mother, but even then, she wouldn't want to raise any poor baby buns to live a life like she had lived.

_Oh no. Baby buns._

The horror of what _might_ happen if she gave him little runts made her whimpers turn sad as she continued kissing and swaying in his lap, using secret muscles to clench her insides tight and arouse his knot back to rigidity before it could slip out.

"Bee… Beej?" His full name sounded silly in Lydia's opinion, but the bunny would never say so aloud and hoped he didn't question her dumb little nickname. "I _want_ to give you puppies… but… but what if I have _buns?"_

* * *

The wolf was losing his mind at the bunny's insatiable nature, never even imagining that _this_ was how the species was. Fuck, she was mean to his poor cock. But he loved it at the same time.

He let out a low groan when his knot lowered and his cock softened. It slipped out of her slowly, followed by a small river of cum. Betelgeuse grunted as he rolled her over onto her back. He slid his soft cock back inside her just to keep her stuffed full and satisfied; also to keep her creamy and full of cum.

"Don't give a fuck. Wanna have litters," he huffed. One hand came up and scratched at the base of her ears. His claws roughed her scalp lightly, making her leg thump happily as he scratched sweetly. "Pups, buns, don't care. Gonna knock you up. Keep that tummy round 'n full o' babies." He was dead set on that, excited to get her knocked up.

Once she relaxed and settled some for him, cunt no longer pulsing and squeezing, he could breathe a sigh of relief. "Tha's a girl… Good bunny. Relax and get some sleep. Gimme a break."

* * *

Lydia _was_ a good bunny and did exactly what was told of her, lulled into an almost immediate slumber when he scratched her sweet spot. When she awoke much later, after night had claimed the Earth, she found herself back in the den from Winter where she spent that first night with her beloved. She was wrapped up in furs, cozy and warm, a bowl of clean water as well as a sizable pile of greens resting on the ground close to her head.

Nose twitching before she ever awoke, she smacked her lips together and drowsily reached for a carrot.

 _Wait_. Food? For her? That she didn't have to gather on her own? Blinking astonished red eyes, she finally came to fully and sat up straight. Her insides felt like mush, her belly and womb still full to the brim with traitorous seed. The driving chemical force that told her to _rut and don't stop_ was calm for now. Her… _mate_ … was just a few feet away, back turned to her while he feasted on a fresh kill. A stray dark golden bunny ear was tossed against the far wall, wet with blood.

Lydia was strangely numb to it. After all, better them than her. Her love _needed_ to eat.

_Her love…_

"Betelgeuse?" She croaked in a cute half-awake way, staying right where she was despite an urge to crawl closer, touch him. Never disturb a wolf while he's eating. That a carnivore of his magnitude actually went out and gathered greens for her had her flushing anew. "I think… I love you."

* * *

He hadn't planned on the hunt, but when his belly rumbled and his mate looked more like a meal than a mate… He needed to find something to eat. As Betelgeuse walked through the forest, stuffing greens and vegetables into the bag tied to his waist, his mind went to the golden rabbit from the day before.

Claire. The one that had called his Lydia a freak. The one that had ostracized her. The one that he needed to get rid of.

It had been a quick walk to the warren, and he had been greeted with happy noises from the lead bunnies. It was he who watched after them, protected them from foreign predators. They were happy until he'd told his intention, how he mated the albino and he was _hungry._ Claire had sulked and hidden from him until the glint of her gold fur caught the sun and he caught her by those pretty ears.

She had yelled the first few minutes when he dragged her through the woods, but when he sank his teeth into her pretty neck and snapped the bones… she wasn't making any noise after that.

Betelgeuse was in the middle of tearing the fatty tissue off one plump thigh when Lydia awoke. He licked his lips and turned back to her when she called his name. Face bloody, eyes wild, he must have looked like the beast he was. But he softened when she said she loved him. He smelled the sweetness of her hormone-filled body, and let out a low purring noise.

"Love ya too, bun. Eat an' rest. Gonna fuck ya more tomorrow."


End file.
